Count Dracula (Leslie Nielsen)
I must move the coffin... or the chandelier. „~ Dracula “ Renfield, you idiot. „~ Dracula Count Dracula or simply just Dracula is the titular antagonist of Mel Brooks' Dracula: Dead and Loving It. As a parody of the original Dracula, he is more comedic than evil. He is portrayed by the late veteran actor Leslie Nielsen. BIOGRAPHYDracula has been living in his dark, dull dusty castle, but over time, he has become bored. The local villagers, the “People of the Mountain”, are quite familiar of what Dracula is capable of doing, and have found ways to keep the Count at bay. So with that, weary of not getting a bite, Dracula has purchased land in London — as well as the Carfax Abbey. Booking with a real estate agent, Thomas Renfield, helps complete the purchase of Carfax Abbey. As Reinfield spends the night in Dracula’s castle, Dracula puts him under a hypnotic spell to make him his slave. However, Dracula slowly realizes that Reinfeild is an idiot, but it’s too late to change any plans. Dracula books a shipping boat to carry his coffin to London. While in London, Dracula meets up with Dr. Jack Seward, whose sanitarium shares the same land plot as Carfax Abbey. While meeting Dr. Seward, he also meets: Dr. Seward’s daughter, Mina Seward; Mina’s fiancée, Jonathan Harker; and Lucy Westenra, a ward of Dr. Sewards. Dracula grows quite found of Lucy, and that night flies into her window, bites her on the neck and begins corrupting her but only drinking a healthy amount. Dr. Seward not knowing how to explain Lucy’s condition calls on the help of Dr. Van Helsing. Van Helsing who’s a profession is a medical and scientifical doctor, but also an expert on vampire folklore explain that a vampire has drank Lucy’s blood. Dr. Van Helsing prepares Lucy’s room with garlic warding off any vampire, Dracula’s plans now has to be altered. He frees Reinfeild from the Sanitarium and sends him to remove the garlic from Lucy’s room, but bumbling Renfield fails again. Dracula then decides to go to Lucy’s room, hoping if he has enough control over Lucy. It turns out that he does, and has Lucy walk outside to the garden, where he finishes drinking all her blood. However, he soon takes off when Mina comes out, spots them and begins screaming. With Lucy corrupted and Van Helsing having Lucy destroyed, Dracula then sets his sights on Mina. Dracula bites into Mina’s neck in order to corrupt her, but again Van Helsing steps in and foils Dracula’s plans. Van Helsing decides to hold a ball to pick out the vampire. As Dracula and Mina are dancing the Mamushka (which Dracula had picked out), a curtain falls to reveal a mirror. Just like in vampire folklore, Dracula has no reflection. He catches on to Van Helsing’s trick, so he grabs Mina and jumps out the window. Dracula anticipated Van Helsing’s trick at the party and already had his coffin relocated from Carfax Abbey to a nearby abandoned church. Van Helsing releases Renfield in order to follow him to his master’s location. As Jonathan Harker, Dr. Seward and Van Helsing follow Renfield, hears the three men following as he runs up the stairs and locks the door. The door is broken down before he can bite Mina. All three men fight Dracula and they become overpowered until Van Helsing opens the blinds to view the upcoming sunset, and Dracula starts to smoke. Although he turns into a bat, he barely escapes to the rafters. Dracula meets his demise when Renfield open the roof hatch to let Dracula escape (not realizing that sunlight can kill a vampire). Dracula falls in a ball of flames and turns to ash as he hits the floor. Category:Movie Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains